Ron's a Supermodel
by thenewkait
Summary: This is just a fun drabble I wrote for Hogwarts Online's prompt of the day. On December 4. I had a lot of fun reading it and I hope you enjoy reading it.


**A/N: Hi everyone. I know two new stories in one day. And maybe there will be more! Anywhere this is a story I wrote for Hogwarts Online daily prompt for December 4. The prompt was celebrity. I hope you like it.**

**Review...Please...**

**I guess I should start doing this... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters you see in the following story. *sigh***

* * *

"Come on, Daddy. We are going to be late." Lily grabbed her father's hand and tried to drag him toward Kings Cross faster.

"Slow down, Lil. We will get there in time. Trust me." Harry smiled down at his daughter's attempt. "Al, pick up the pace back there."

Albus was dragging his trunk behind him. "I'm trying, Dad, but Professur Greengrass gave us so much work over break."

"Come on, sweetie." Ginny picked up the other side of his trunk and helped him put it on the trolley.

Lily was bouncing up and down. "I can't wait. I can't wait!" It was her first year at Hogwarts and she finally could join her brothers.

"Will you chill, Loony." James said, running a hand through his hair. "People are staring."

"James Sirius Potter, do not call your sister Loony!" Ginny scolded their oldest.

"Sorry, Mum." James mumbled.

"Ok, James, you and Al first." Harry said stopping between platforms nine and ten.

"Come on, Allie." James said running toward the divider.

"And don't call your brother Allie!" Ginny tried yelling at him before he disappeared.

James laughed, while he disappeared. Albus followed him.

Harry shook his head. James was just like his Grandfather. "Come on, Lil."

Lily took her mother's hand and walked calmly toward the divider. Harry pushed her trolley and leaned casually against the border.

When they were all fully through, James took off to find his friends. Al helped Lily put her trunk and owl on the train and then went to find his best friend, Scorpius. Lily found her Mum and Dad talking to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione.

"Hey, Hugo." Lily said to the little boy hiding behind his mum.

"Hey, Lily. You ready?"

"Of course I am!" Lily beamed. "Are you?"

Hugo shook his head. "I'm scared, Lily. What if I don't get into Gryffindor?"

Hermione smiled at her youngest son. "Don't worry, Hugo. Where ever you are, it will be fine."

"No, it won't, Hermione. You two better be in Gryffindor or else." Ron said pointing at his son and youngest niece.

"Ronald!" Ginny and Hermione yelled at him.

"I'm just kidding." Ron said cowering behind Harry.

Hugo and Lily laughed. "Dad?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Lil."

"Why are people staring at us?"

The adults looked around. It was true. All around them people were looking at them without shame. Harry met all of their gazes evenly.

"Don't you know, Lily. Your Uncle Ron is a huge celebrity." Ginny laughed.

"It's true. I was a male model when I was younger. They are all jealous of my good looks." Ron struck a pose and pouted.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Please stop your embarrassing your children."

"Yes, please, Dad." Rose Weasley appeared, looking extremly like Hermione at that age. Albus and Scorpius close behind her.

"Now why did you have to go and break your poor father's heart." Ron said clutching his chest.

They all laughed at him. "You'll live." Hermione said.

The train whistle blew. Albus, Rose, and Scorpius ran off with goodbyes and I'll writes.

Lily hugged her mum and dad. "Write to me everyday!"

"We promise, sweetie." Ginny said hugging her tight.

"Now go, Lily. Before you miss the train." Harry said giving her a hug and sending her towards the train.

Lily and Hugo disappeared into the crowd.

Harry stood beside Ginny and waved goodbye to their youngest child.

"They grow up so fast." Ginny said, turning when the train was out of sight.

"They certainly do." Harry said taking her hand. They came up on Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, no. Hugo forgot his quil. I will have to mail it to him." Hermione put Hugo's quil into her robe pocket.

Harry felt someone pull his robe. "Excuse me, Mr. Potter?"

Harry glanced down. There was a little boy about eight standing behind him. "Well, hello son."

The little boy blushed crimnson. "I was just wondering if I could get your autograph?"

"Certainly." Harry smiled and took Hugo's quil from Hermione. "Don't mind if I use this do you, 'Mione?"

Harry signed the Chocolate Frog card the boy handed him. "Thank you, Mr. Potter. Oh, thank you so much." He ran off to his mother, who it seemed had missed his absence.

"Wait, don't you want my autograph." Ron called to him.

The boy turned. "Who are you?"

They all laughed except for Ron. "I'm Ronald Weasley. Famous international supermodel." Harry laughed even harder.

The boy gave Ron a scared look and ran back to his mother.

Ron looked hurt. "Come on, honey. It will be ok." Hermione said patting Ron's back.

"Yeah, mate. I hate to admit it but you are a much bigger celebrity of me. I mean look how that modeling went." He tried his hardest not to laugh.

"Oh, shut up, Harry." Ron said, turning a bright red color that blended with his hair. They all laughed and headed back out into the Muggle world.


End file.
